


Broken and Entered

by BMS22archive



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breaking and Entering, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspected Murder, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMS22archive/pseuds/BMS22archive
Summary: The reader is a detective that breaks into Ransom’s mansion to find clues. All she finds is pleasure that she never knew she needed.





	1. Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 4 part story. Pay attention to the warnings this is definitely a dubcon.

This could be the case of your life. Your number one suspect in this murder trial was Ransom Thrombey.

The only problem was he seemed untouchable. Rich people always seemed to have protections in place. You couldn’t even get a warrant. 

You had a plan though. You had found out that Ransom’s property has a way to get in. It was lined with trees and had a gate. The trees were climbable and were on both sides of the fence. Tonight you were going to scale it. You were going to get your proof.

You suited up in a pair of black spandex leggings, a black long sleeve shirts, black sneakers, and a black hat. 

At midnight you drove your car to the backside of the property and parked. You climbed up the tree and down the other. It took a few attempts to do it but you had finally got over. All the lights in the manor were off. 

You snuck around the pool area and the hot tub. It was lavish. He clearly had no qualms with spending his money. You came to the backyard and noticed the back door wasn’t even shut fully. Ransom was also notoriously a drunk. He probably stumbled inside and passed out.

You assumed he drank to deal with hiding his murders. You didn’t think this one was his first. He was a wicked man and you knew it. Everything about him from his cruel smirk to his dead eyes made you believe it.

You walked in silently and sidled up against the wall. You turned the corner and your breath hitched when blue eyes met yours, “Detective.” He growled and grabbed you by the hair. Within seconds your arms were hooked behind your back and your cheek against the plaster.

You shriek and he lets out a dark laugh. “Breaking and entering...tsk tsk.” He clucks against your ear.

You struggled and shoves his body against yours, his rough palms creeping under your shirt. The heat of his hands against your bare skin makes you whimper. “Get off me!”

He hissed in your ear, “You’re mine now, kitten. You broke into my house. You’re amongst my stuff and now you belong to me.”

“You’re a murderer!” You cry.

“The only thing I’m going to murder is this,” he lewdly cups your sex. 

You gasp and struggle more, “You’re fighting this but I can feel how much you want this.”

He dips a hand down into your leggings, under your panties. “Just as I expected.” He pulled his glistening fingers out and rubbed your slick against your face and then licked it away with his tongue.

You shivered at the feel of his hot tongue and then he man-handled you into a dining room chair, he used his scarf to bind you to the chair. “What are you going to do to me?” You ask in a weird mixture of arousal and fear.

He took off his sweater and his undershirt. The undershirt was being used to gag you.

“You’re in so much trouble, little girl.” Ransom purred in her ear. “Looking for clues? You won’t find anything.” He tightened the restraints around your wrist.

You whined around the cloth gag and squirmed. You had no idea what he was going to do to you or why this has you soaking through your lace panties.

“All your going to find is my hand around your throat and my cock so deep in your cunt you’ll be crying.” He gripped your hair and you shivered at the confidence in his rumble. 

He pulled your leggings from you and you were left in your panties and your top. “Slutty panties on a slutty girl.” He hissed. He rubbed his fingers along your wet spot. “You’re so thirsty for me.”

You shake your head denying his word. Your body betrayed you, tingling at every single touch. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against your panties. You moaned into the gag. He gives a lick against the fabric. Your back arched and you wiggles against his mouth. 

He nips your thighs, “Stop trying to fight this. You’re wet for me.” 

You tremble and he pulls your panties free. You shouldn’t want this. You shouldn’t want him but you do. He shoves the lace into his khaki pockets. 

His finger trail along your thighs and your backside and he gives it a squeeze. Then he leans in and starts licking at your core. 

You moaned loudly. He grins into your sex and laps at it. Each twirl of his tongue brings you closer to the edge. You felt rapture burst through you and you released, climaxing all over his face. You’re body squirting it excitement. That fueled his lust. 

He moans as you squirt into his mouth and he drinks down your orgasm. He crawls up your body and presses his lips to yours and forces his tongue between your open lips. 

You felt shame as you whimpered and returned his delicious kiss. His hand tangled in your hair and he devoured your lips.

He pushed yourshirt up and watched as your tits bounced free. “Look at those pretty tits!” 

He gave each one a forceful squeeze. “You know I’m never letting you go now detective. Not until your in love with me. Until you’re so drunk on my cock you beg to stay.”

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

He untied you from the chair and your legs felt like jello. You let out a pathetic whimper as he tossed you over his shoulder. He slapped his palm down over your ass and you were too gone to do anything but moan against the gag. 

You felt your body being jiggled as he stepped down the stairs. His feet falling hard against the wood. You couldn’t see anything but the floor below you and his thick legs.

He walked over to a table that had Manacles on it and laid your body across it. Your ass hanging off the back as your breasts and stomach pushed into the red leather material. It was oddly cushioned. He strapped your wrist into the table and then you felt cold metal clasping being around your ankles. You shouldn’t want this. He was a bad man. A murderer even. But your body was helpless to do anything but grow wetter for him.

He ran a finger through your folds. “Detective, I’m surprised you broke the rules. I’m also surprised by what a filthy slut you are, but here we are. You’re strapped to the table in my sex dungeon soaking my finger at the very prospect of it.” His voice was husky. “Now I have a theory about girls like you. You go into a job that protects people. You want to job that has the power to show that you’re not weak.” A dark chuckle escaped his lips, “but what you really want is a man to overpower you and take you. To show you that you are weak. That you are just a needy little whore that has no other purpose but taking cock.”

You clenched at his words knowing that they were true. Your life has been filled with hardships and a general distrust of men due to the others that have been in your life. This was your secret. That you wanted to be used. That you wanted to be treated like a whore. You came here to find clues to prove this man guilty your life has been filled with hardships and a general distrust of men due to the others that have been in your life. This was your secret. That you wanted to be used. That you wanted to be treated like a whore. You came here to find clues to prove this man guilty, but all you found was all the freedom that you have been desiring your entire life.

He walked to the front of the table and pulled the gag out of your mouth. You said nothing. “Ah, no sassy retorts? No arguments?” He scoffed. “It makes it a little less fun but at least you’ve accepted what a little slut you are.”

He pushes his fingers in your mouth and spreads it wide. Then he unzips his slacks and unleashes his throbbing erection. You’re embarrassed when you start salivating for it. 

He pushes the head in and pulling his fingers out. He shoved his full length down your throat in one thrust making you gag and your eyes water when the head nudged the back of your throat. “Yeah, you take my cock like the little fuck toy you are.” 

You whimper and your pussy contracts around nothing at his words. You want to be his fuck toy. You want to be nothing but a tool for his pleasure because you know that you’ll find yours in it. 

He fucks your mouth ruthlessly. Drool runs down your chin as he pistons into your lips. “You’re little slut mouth feels so good.” He grunted.

Tears continued to flow from each rub against the back of your throat. He was letting out encouraging moans with each thrust he gave. 

Your nipples ached as your tits jostled against the fabric of the table with each harsh thrust. You moaned around him when he yanked on your hair, his fingers digging into your scalp as the burn from the pull went straight to your cunt.

“Going to cum!” He growled. He ripped his cock free from your throat and gave it a few fast pumps with his wrist. You closed your eyes as his seed rushed forward coating your nose, cheeks, and lips.

“Detective!” He hissed, “What a messy girl you are!” He tsked. Then he smeared the cum in paths towards your mouth making you flick from his fingers as he told you what a slut you were. “Filthy girl, lapping up my cum like your starving.” He did this until every last drop had been cleaned.

He walked away from you to grab something and he pours cold water over your face. “You can’t be all sticky for when I use you next.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left!

You wake up the next morning and he feeds you. He doesn’t speak with you. He ignores all her questions. Then he leaves.

You're down there for hours, strapped to this table. A mixture of anger and lust coursing through you. You’re angry at him, but even more you’re angry at yourself because your pussy is throbbing for more. 

You can hear his footfall on the steps and she stiffens. Your jaw drops when he is completely nude. You didn’t expect him to be so muscular. He hid a lot under that sweater.

“Let me go.” You cried as he rounded the table with an evil smirk upon his lips. He runs his fingers over yout stiff nipples.

“It doesn’t really seem like you want to be let go detective.” He chuckles and pinches your nipples hard making you whimper.

“Stop!” You shivered as his hands moved down your belly and he cupped your sex.

“You’re drenched for me. You don’t want me to stop.” He growls and rubs your clit and you moan wantonly.

The dirty truth rising up again. The truth that you wanted to be a fuck toy and nothing more. “Ransom!” You whined.

“There she is. The filthy whore inside you. Let your shame go. You want this.” He demands.

You give in by not fighting it. You don’t say the words, but he knows. He pushes a thick finger inside you. 

“Dripping little pussy.” He rumbled to himself. He pushes in another finger and it makes you keen.

He thrust them roughly. Ransom had zero gentleness and you secretly thrill in it. 

“I’ll get you to admit what a whore you are.” He muses.

Then he pulls as his fingers and slaps your pussy. Your cry and the loud crack echoed throughout the basement. 

He crawls on top of the table and pushes into you with zero warning. You moan when he doesn’t give you time to adjust. 

“Fuck! Tight for a whore!” He roars and then starts pumping into you. His cock is so thick and you already feel the need to cum rising.

He clenched your throat and glares down at you, “How’s that cock feel, slut?”

You refuse to answer and he chokes down as his hips continue barrel into you roughly. Your body jostling with each demanding thrust.

You go to scream as your orgasm rips through you but he clenches down on your throat cutting out your windpipe.

Black dots appear in your vision and your ears pop as your needy body cums hard than it ever has and you struggle for air.

You pass out and wake up later. Your throat and body aches as his cum leaks from your used pussy. Even though your in pain you can’t help but sigh with contentment. You’re finally becoming the fuck toy that you always wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my one of my darkest fantasy!

The stairs creak as he rushes down. You let out a whine. “Please.”

“Please what?” Ransom asked. 

He had been fucking your body nonstop for what you believed was a week. There was no way to tell with no clock and no light in the room that wasn't artificial. It had been wonderful. Your body was constantly being used and you were being well taken care of. He fed you. Kept you clean. And made you orgasm nonstop.

“To be fucked.” You finally had given in.

You hear his breath catch. “You’ve finally come around. I knew you would.” 

“Please! Sir!” You moaned and struggled against your bonds.

He starts to unstrap you and you are shocked, “Your choice. I'm going to go up to my room. You can come upstairs and be the whore you were meant to be. Or you can leave, detective.” He frees you and walks up the stairs.

You make your way onto the main floor. Your clothes were folded neatly on a table beside the basement door. 

You look at a calendar hung on the wall. It’s been five days. Your phone was shut off and sat next to the pile of clothes. You look around the mansion. You know being here with him is what you want. 

You make your way up the stairs to his bedroom and he sits on the bed nude. He is glorious. He is your master. You are nothing but his pretty little fuck toy.

“I’m so proud of you, my little toy.” He curls his fingers to indicate you should come to the bed. 

You obey with that feeling of need burning inside your cunt. You were soaked. “Please, fuck my pussy.”

He gives a dark laugh, “Oh, darling. Tonight it will be your ass I enjoy.”

You whimper and lay next to him on the bed and reach back and spread your cheeks.

He growls his approval. “I like to see those bruised wrist spreading apart your ass. My pretty little whore. I’ll give you what you need.” He kissed down your spine. 

You felt cold lube being sprayed along your run and gasped as a small blaster was inserted inside you filling with you lube as he pulled it slowly out. 

“Oh fuck!” You whined.

“Even talk like a slut.” He rumbles before he lines his cock up with your entrance.

You gasp as you feel him slide into you. A hole that you had never had breached before and it hurts. It hurts so fucking bad but you can’t help but love it because you know what your purpose is. You were there for his pleasure. Your pleasure was just a bonus.

“Oh, that’s so good! You’re so tight. Are you a virgin here?” He asked and started to roll his hops.

“Yes!” You cried. You felt his delicious weight on top of you as his big cock stretched you. It hurts so bad but every kiss, lick, bite on your neck made it feel just a little bit better.

“And it is mine.” He growled with pride. “You are my fuck toy. My slut. I own you.” He punctuated each sentence with a hard deliberate thrust.

He wrapped his hand around your throat. “You going to stay here?”

You know what kind of man he is. You don’t care. You need his cock. You’re a slave to it. You gag out the word, “yes.”


End file.
